Story of a former trainer
by Nekopokfanxz
Summary: Once-trainer Mika now tries to live an easy life settled in the quaint Lavarre city in the mountains of Kalos, when her life is suddenly swept away.


**Chapter 1: weather the storm**

**This lovely Saturday** morning I woke up with the gentle sun glistening into my bedroom.

"Oh my… what a lovely day" I spoke to myself through a slow yawn.

I slipped out of my bed and fell to the floor with a loud crack! I stopped squinting my eyes and I noticed that I was freefalling. I shut my eyes tight now, and I didn't dare open them. My thoughts that were once on how I was going to spend my day off, were now trying to wake up from this horrible dream. After about three seconds of falling I actually bounced off of something hard.

"What the?" I said trying to gasp for air.

Something soft and pink decided to sit on my head. "Nya?" the same pink fluff asked.

I finally got up and looked up to an adorable face with a curved mouth and squinty eyes. My skitty, Ramen Girl hopped into my arms when I reached for her.

"Now, what did you do?" I asked her puzzled.

I looked up and saw a hole in my ceiling. That wasn't the sun coming through my window.

"I can fix that." I told myself "But who could be mad at you my wittle waman giwl" I said in a baby talk voice tickling her.

"Nya, nya, nya!" she giggled as I tickled her tummy.

"Now." I started "If you'll give me a little assist on that hole, I will make tea and ramen"

I knew this would work because ramen is her favorite snack. Before I could even get to my kitchen I

heard her rushing around using assist everywhere.

**[Time change]**

"Hey, first lemme get dressed." I told Ramen Girl as she jumped at the door.

I walked over to my dressing screen, where I had previously chosen clothing from my dresser. I picked up two different tops which were draped over the paper screen.

"This one?" I asked Ramen Girl holding up a bright pink smock with a white ribbon attached "or this one?" I held up a green shirt with twin tassels on it.

"Nyeh!" Ramen Girl called out as she hit the pink smock with her paw.

"Okay then." I said draping the top of choice back over the screen, while I folded the other one over my arm and eventually setting it on the floor. "How about…" I started

"The pleated skirt…" I said holding up a yellow and white pleated skirt "Or the skinny jeans?" I said holding up a pair of aqua colored skinny jeans.

"Nyyyy…" Ramen Girl murmured as if she was choosing "Ya!" she leaped at the skinny jeans and accidently used assist. The article of fashion was torn to shreds.

"So it's been decided" I muttered to myself.

I got changed, pulled my dull orange hair into small braids, put my good old pink felt hat, and slipped on a pair of white flats.

I opened the door to my townhouse in Laverre City and breathed in the fresh air. For a city, this place has the best air in the world. With recycling bins everywhere, plants growing tall and strong, and breezes carrying fresh air, this place has some sort of magic to it. A refreshing, Fairy Wind blew right past me, and I couldn't help but smile.

Ramen Girl squeezed through the door just in time to get out and about with me. I led her out to the gate towards the lost hotel, where we spent our day gathering flowers and sitting on top of the ruins.

**[More time change]**

We headed back to the house when it started to rain.

"Ramen Girl," I started when a huge thunder boomed "get close to me!"

"Nya!" Ramen Girl cried out, starting to sob.

Instead, she jumped up and I caught her in my arms.

"Mika!" a familiar voice called out "this way! Look!"

I knew from my experience as a trainer to just go with the flow when you've been called. I turned in the direction of the voice and an exclamation point appeared over my head. I hate when that happens.

"Who are you?" I asked the shadowy figure "I thought that you were someone else"

"Just follow me." The anonymous person said.

I did as the unknown person told, and I found myself pushing through tall flowers. Finally there was an end to the floral plants. What I saw was beautifully violent. There was a whole bunch of the fairies battling lightning with dazzling gleams, Valerie soaring around on fairy winds, Floette's petal blizzards clashing against twisters from dragons.

"We need to stop them!" I yelled over the noise.

"No! It's too dangerous!" my mysterious partner told me.

"I'm not going to let anyone get hurt!" I screamed back.

I charged into the city and I was instantly forced back by a strong wind.

"Mika stop! Look out!" the anonymous person yelled, charging at me simultaneously.

"I can't-"I started until I was spinning in a twisting cloud.

I was tumbling around helplessly. Something collided with the raging twister I was stuck in, and I was thrown free straight into the sky.

"Help!" I screamed in terror as another wind came towards me.

As I was being pushed back by another strong wind, I was tackled by my mystery partner. We were pushed out of the current, and right over the pond. As we were about to be dunked into the fresh water, all of the flowers around us started swaying violently. Thousands of petals started swirling around us, and we were swept away from the whole city in an enormous petal blizzard.


End file.
